Six's Ultimate Snub Guide
So. Snubs. What actually makes them good? Well, besides them providing a platform for L'egendary to regularly beat me in, in my humble opinion they are without a doubt the most versatile ships in the game, able to counter a myriad of threats with decent effectiveness. Light fighters make the perfect scouts and reward a skilled pilot, able to take on any other snub and come out on top with the right pilot, Heavy fighters overall may be niche but one or two ships like the Marauder truly stand out due to being a pain in the ass to hit while carrying (almost) VHF firepower (Purple Goddesses do come recommended here), while VHFs provide the bread and butter for the vast majority of fighter players and are good in almost any situation. There are also Super Heavy Fighters which can indeed be a terror on the battlefield with a mix of fighter and bomber weaponry, however at the expense of bomber sluggishness. Bombers themselves can be very powerful if flown well, some bomber pilots able even to take on a battleship solo, and with many bombers particularly the lighter ones such as the Bergelmir can even be somewhat effective at taking on regular fighters, but which ones do you use? How do you know which ones are best? Well that's what I'm here to solve, with my recommendations for the best fighters available for different people. I have omitted RMC ships from this list because, well, i'm pretty obviously biased aren't I? Without further ado, let's do this. Accurate as of 07/04/19, based on the very early pre alpha release of nwz The Best of the Best: Sabre's Six Curated Fighters Renzu Corp "Sutinga" Civilian Very Heavy Fighter The Sutinga has been my weapon of choice for a very long time. It features a high degree of mobility, six weapon placements close to the centre, and a hitbox the approximate size of an amoeba. What's not to love? The sutinga best suits playstyles that revolve around strafing and does support turret steering due to the presence of a rear facing turret, and it's exceptional ability to turn while remaining remarkably hard to hit. The enemy's only chance at scoring any potential hit on a Sutinga is if they manage to see the top side, so keep this hidden as much as possible. Pros: * Extremely hard to hit * Good firepower with excellent weapons placement * Exceptional mobility * Feels very responsive * Lmao does this thing actually have a hitbox? Cons: * Power core can be quickly drained if not carefully looked after * Fragile if its profile is not taken advantage of Overall rating: 10/10 042D "Bastet Mk II" The Order Very Heavy Fighter The Bastet remains one of my favourite fighters almost solely due to its manoeuvrability. This ship can turn on a dime by VHF standards and it is imperative to use this to its advantage. This ship does need practice and dare I say it a little talent to use, as it's profile without proper strafing is relatively easy to hit. However, this ship truly does handle like a dream, perhaps even better than my baby Sutinga in certain situations, and this trait allows it to deliver a full complement of weaponry with relative ease, even if it is on the fragile side with a larger hitbox than other fighters. Pros: * Maneuverability and handling * 4 out of 6 weapons are in line with the centre of the hull * Extremely easy to evade with with practice Cons: * Can be hard to use at times * Fragile if strafing and evasion is not utilized due to mediocre hull and decent hitbox * Power core can be drained quickly without proper care Overall rating: 10/10 "Chameleon" Gaian Very Heavy Fighter The Chameleon is among the hardest fighters in the game to hit in the game if flown properly. Personally I tend to reflexively strafe to the sides, and therefore this ship suits me very well due to it's tall but thin profile that favours exactly that kind of strafe. This ship while good at strafing will not be quite so good at boxing due to its rather large frontal profile when strafing side to side is not utilized, however with its centred weapons package you will have no problem annoying the hell out of pretty much anything, especially anything with a nanosecond slower turn time than you, which is not a small number of fighters. Bombers in particular you can have fun playing merry hell with. Pros: * Easy to evade with * Very central weapons loadout * Decent agility, though not as good as others present on this list. * Surprisingly generous power core when paired with Gaian weapons (which are pretty good to be fair) * Very trolly hitbox at times Cons: * Hull is mediocre * Side profile the approximate size of a barn Overall rating: 9/10 "Nyx" Crayter Very Heavy Fighter The Nyx is a very underrated ship, probably because statistically it falls into a rather "meh" category with an average powercore and health. However, its weaponry is very close to the centre making aiming a dream, while it has the handling and just enough of a powercore to sustain fire on a target for a respectable amount of time. The Nyx will be a rather reliable workhorse for you and as an added bonus you can unleash your inner Battlestar Galactica if that's your thing. Pros: * Respectable firepower and powercore, with colonial weaponry offering a wide variety of styles. Alternatively if you're lazy, like 2.0s and want codenames, barrier gate is like a 2 minute flight away so you can buy some excaliburs there. * Offers neither a particularly wide nor tall frontal profile allowing strafing to be extremely effective * Weapon placement Cons: * Easy to hit from anywhere but the front, and don't let anyone behind you. * Much like most VHFs the powercore will be troublesome if you spray too much. Overall rating: 9/10 BYC "Marauder" Civilian Heavy Fighter The Marauder is an illusive little heavy fighter that is very much a diamond in the rough. It features six guns, very standard, but being a heavy fighter they are only class 7. Thankfully, that's exactly the level Purple Goddesses and Debs are at, which are very much workhorses that will serve you well. The ship being a heavy fighter is also extremely agile against the extremely common VHFs of PvP (much like literally any other fighter on the curated list) and on top of that is basically unhittable from the front, allowing you to confidently joust and laugh as you have a space rave fly past your window without any of the colourful beams actually hitting you. Pretty colours! Oh, it has a turret too. Pros: * Extremely agile * Centred weapons payload * Extremely hard to hit Cons: * Your ship will go kaput if it is hit Overall rating: 10/10 "Raven Claw" Phantom Very Heavy Fighter Frankly I suspect any seasoned player saw this one coming a while off. This thing has 8 guns, is incredibly agile, and it's hitbox is arguably worse than the Sutinga from the front. This thing could be argued to be better than it's SRP counterpart Inequity. A skilled pilot in this will win. Run while you can. Pros: * Firepower * Agility * Hitbox * Phantom weapons are pretty damn powerful * Powercore is manageable if you use your weapons carefully * Generous bot/bat capacity of 62 * Has the ability to equip 2 missiles, 2 cannonballs if you like or if you want to make people hate you even more, twin firestalker. Cons: * Powercore can be tricky if you're a little careless with your shots. * Large ish top view Overall rating: You get the point.